The One-handed Oni
by Renton Toshiki
Summary: Most things do not excite the "one-armed oni" these days. The twentieth century begins with the proposition of another century of idle life for him.But what if fate has something else in store for him? A oneshot depicting how Tsuchimikado Yakou changed the life of Kakugyouki(Well,We can't say forever,Can we?)


**Hi fellas! So basically** **this** **is my first story. I was reading the translation of Tokyo Ravens Volume 13 one day, and damn, this idea came to my mind. Kakugyouki is a nice character to portray. I used some spells of my own. This oneshot is dedicated to a dedicated person at Baka tsuki called Lygophile who tirelessly translates the light novels for us. I also thank everyone who gave their time to the project. Go check it out. This**

 **Tokyo Ravens is owned by Kouhei Azano.**

* * *

"Yakou ,Tsuchimikado Yakou "

"So you are the brat who beat the shit out of Gozu and Mezu; Amazing, and to think that you are just a kid "

On a desolate field of pre-war Tokyo, in the dead of night; two shadows faced each other, one distinctly taller than the other . The air boiled due to the enormous spiritual pressure contained at that point.

"By Gozu and Mezu, Are you referring to Ashiya Doman's shikigami? "

"Yeah ;Say Kid, The only thing I don't understand is why did Ashiya let you live?"

"Don't know, Why do you care? "

The tall man chuckled "Yeah, You are right, Why should I care. So Why did the Tsuchimikado heir deign it fit to visit a poor old man like me? "

Yakou scoffed "Isn't it obvious? One armed oni"

They were talking too jovially for a serious discussion. They were trying to gauge each other. Their eyes had sharpened trying to spirit sense.

The oni interjected "But why do you want to exorcise me? I haven't done anything in a while. "

Yakou replied, his eyes taking a strange glint "Oni, Magic is a failing art, it can't stand against science. I want to change all that and for that I need power. For that singular reason I seek strong opponents, and that's the reason I want to beat you"

The oni silently started at the boy "Very Well, kid! But don't blame me if you die "

Yakou chuckled "It won't come to that I assure you "

The atmosphere changed as they removed the lid from their immense spiritual pressure. The air turned thick enough that it felt like water.

Suddenly a girl materialised behind Yakou

Without turning his head Yakou spoke to the girl

"Hishamaru, you won't interfere in this battle "

Hishamaru negated" But, But Master —"

Yakou cut her "No Buts, I wish to fight this oni with my own power, don't fear I will beat him"

Hishamaru affirmed in a small voice.

The oni couldn't help commenting on this awkward scene "It is truly daring of you to not fight with your shikigami. You know I am not called the one armed oni for nothing, I won't show any mercy! "

Yakou replied" I know. But I don't want her to get hurt in this personal crusade of mine. If something happens to her I won't be able to forgive myself"

The oni was taken aback by the strangeness of the situation.

A practitioner protecting his shikigami. "Well, then, jokes aside ; let's fight "

The oni bared his fangs. Dense demonic aura surrounded him. But Yakou was faster

' _O Heavenly flame purify all evil and destroy all that is false '_

A spark of fire materialised in front of Yakou. It turned into a blazing flame. Yakou continued

' _The wind that blows all evil to hell, shatters all cursed beings; purify all vile'_

A storm of spiritual energy descended. The blazing flame got coalesced with the storm producing a blazing inferno. The heat from the flames scorched the vegetation. The superheated air rotated with a roaring sound. In a matter of few seconds the blazing tornado enveloped the oni.

But—

Suddenly a loud boom occurred, the demonic aura of the oni rapidly expanded dispersing the spell. The oni shot towards Yakou. He threw charms in front of him and erected multiple barriers. The oni collided with the first barrier, instantly shattering it. The other barriers met the same fate.

Yakou used farstep to put some distance between himself and the oni, but the oni disrupted it by altering the spirit field. Yakou landed on the ground and the oni followed suit. Yakou used Acalas fire magic in rapid succession to buy some time but the oni simply treated the spells as minor annoyance.

Yakou rapidly chanted the mantra of the Tsuchimikado guardian deity :

 _'The Dark palladin of underworld, the master of death, the reaper of souls, give thy divine protection to thy servant '_

The oni destroying the spells was attacked by black flames of great magnitude. As they passed through the field, they sapped the life from all the vegetation turning them black and withered. All life in vicinity lost its potency.

The oni stuck head on with the black flames. The demonic aura and the flames clashed against each other. Eventually the oni was pushed back. The oni, understanding the futility, jumped back. The flames died out since Yakou chanted another spell inwardly

 _'O Susanoo, the great lord of strength, the blades which divided the continents, who lifted the earth, grant me your strength'_

The oni remarked "I never knew that a human could use the flames of Taizan Fukun "

"Well, Now You know! "

The oni laughed"That only means, kid, that I am going to use my full power "

"What do —"

Yakou was cut off by the expanding demonic aura. Demonic aura filled the air. Yakou's own aura was pushed back. The wind started blowing ferociously, pulling the trees out of the ground. Cracks appeared on the point where the oni was standing. The demonic aura converged, there stood a humongous being. The oni had grown twice of his previous height. His short golden hair covered his face like a mane.

The oni spoke in a deep voice "What do you say of my true form, human? I am the one armed oni of the legends —I am the Ibaraki-Doji! Flee and I will let you live! "

Yakou scoffed "Fleeing is not in my nature, oni! I advise you to flee! "

The oni grinned "Very Well! Let's start our dance "

Susanoo is the brother of Amaterasu in the shinto pantheon. He provides strength to slay enemies. The strengthening spell of Susanoo gives the chanter physical strength in exchange of spiritual power. It strengthens the body proportionately to the magical power infused.

The oni flew towards Yakou. Instead of retreating Yakou took the brunt of the attack headon. The land behind Yakou caved in. They flew up at enormous speed. They crisscrossed the night sky battling each other, their path getting illuminated due to their residual spiritual power. A rumble like thunder followed their every move.

The strengthening spell uses a lot of spiritual power although the amount of spiritual power in Yakou was enormous but a melee was disadvantageous for him.

After every strike, his speed reduced. They met once again with a flurry of punches and kicks. The oni pulled a feint to his right, Yakou fell for it. A kick landed on Yakou's abdomen. He immediately hurled towards the ground due to the impact.

A small crater formed around him.

The oni landed and walked lazily towards Yakou "You look quite beaten up, kid. "

"Look at yourself "

"Ha, You can joke in front of death too. You are really something. I can see your spiritual power, it's gonna end soon, You can't even scratch me now "

"Who talked about scratching? I am gonna kill you "

The oni scoffed "Really, Then try "

"Order!"

Suddenly a spell activated and the limbs of oni were bounded. But he looked unperturbed, as if these spells were only minor annoyance to him just like a fly is to a human

"Now What? "

The skies turned purple due to Yakou's aura . Lightning crackled and thunder rumbled madly . An ominous aura filled the field.

Yakou chanted

' _The reaper of calamity_

 _The harbinger of death_

 _A melodious song of pain_

 _Pulsating with enormous sorrow_

 _Deny this World! Crush all living! '_

The smug look disappeared from oni's face

"This, this. It it is the strongest offensive spell of Taizan Fukun system, but, but this is impossible ? You, you don't have enough spirit! "

"You know, old man. The essence of sorcery is lies "

The oni started breaking his bonds but he was late..

"But how? How?... Damn it damn you, it was stealth, you hid your aura "

 _'Divine Spell :Halo of Apocalypse'_

Black walls started growing around him, they rapidly increased in height, towering over everything in the city. Lightning tore the sky apart . The night sky flashed wildly. The black walls converged at a point. The oni tried to escape but in vain . The walls sealed with finality, the desperate cries of the oni echoing.

The sky settled down as the spell culminated.

Yakou fell down on his knees. Hishamaru materialised and supported her master. She couldn't hide her excitement

"Master, You, you even defeated the legendary Ibaraki-doji —"

A crack occurred in the front wall of the spell. The fractures spread rapidly. Bright light could be seen from inside of the spell as it was losing its cohesion.

Hishamaru erected a barrier as enormous amount of energy exploded through the spell destroying it completely . The demonic aura flooded the field like water, uprooting everything in its oni uttered a bellow in its rage . A bellow so loud that even the air simmered. It even dwarfed the thunder.

Gradually the demonic aura receded.

There stood the golden haired oni. He had changed into his human form. He was wounded all over and was bleeding profusely. His neck was turned at an awkward angle.

Yakou and the oni stared each other.

"Now I know why did Ashiya Doman let you live. "

The Sun was rising in the East sky. The Stars and the moon receding.

They say that warriors introduce themselves not by words but by exchanging blows. When warriors fight you know every feeling of your opponent.

The devastation caused by the battle was enormous . Fires raged around, the entire field was destroyed. An enormous crater stood at the site of the spell. Nothing lived in the radius of a few kilometres. The earth was scorched black.

"You know, it was a nice battle, probably the best in my life "spoke the oni.

Yakou interjected "Not was, it is a nice battle, Old man. I haven't admitted defeat "

The oni said lazingly "Ah! You are right, kid. So I admit defeat "

Yakou questioned "But why? I mean I like to win, but you still have so much power left? "

The oni chuckled" Tsuchimikado , you don't understand. I don't have a physical body. I won't exist without this spiritual power. So, you officially win, unless you want to exorcise me. Now for that, you will have to completely obliterate me"

* * *

Yakou and the oni sat side by side watching the rising sun.

Yakou questioned "So, what will you do after this? "

The oni replied "Dunno, I am a wanderer! I go wherever fate takes me"

Yakou's eyes beamed "Well, If you don't mind, I mean, I need strong comrades . So would you become my shikigami?"

The oni looked at him strangely "Kid, you know, you and I had a death match just now. How could you trust me? A oni! "

"It doesn't matter even if you are a oni. I believe in universality of goodness . And my intuition says that you are a good person "

"Ah! Your intuition. But remember, I might pull out if it turns uninteresting. "

The oni fell on his knees and bowed "I pledge my undying loyalty to one called Tsuchimikado Yakou as his sworn shikigami "

This scene with the backdrop of the rising sun looked too surreal to be real.

My new name is Kakugyouki. But I like it. It has a nice ring to it. Also this name is born from affection, not from hatred. Hishamaru is a real bummer. I don't know if this is her love or loyalty. Everything is great. But I worry about Yakou. He has everything - the best skill out there, amazing spiritual power and a brilliance shadowing even the sun.

But he plays hero too much .

And

Most Heroes die young.

* * *

 **Now How was that? . Also don't forget to visit the Tokyo Ravens translation at Baka tsuki.**


End file.
